Ice Ice baby!
by DaMadFish
Summary: feelin' hot hot hot !!!!


disclaimer; guess wot?! Nah, u'll nvr guess! well, star trek voyager and all its characters, they belong to.......................dumdumduuuuuuuummmm......... PARAMOUNT! (gasp!) and i am makin absolutly no money from this! wow! aren't u surprised! no? hmmmmmmmmmm. well y not?!  
  
note; ne 1 dats read the reviews of my first fic 'da game', will see a review by da 'evil 1'. well, dis story waz inspired by her. and her eatin of an ice lolly. read, and u will understand. enjoy!  
  
another note; there is no way i can apologize or explain wot u r about to read. there iz no excuse for it. it iz all my friendz fault! i blame her entirely! heehee. u kno who u r, 'friend'!   
  
rating; NC-17, cause dere is muchus innuendo  
  
June 2001  
  
Ice Ice baby  
  
'Engineering to bridge' B'elannas' voice broke through the silence on the bridge.  
'Janeway here'  
'Captain, we're starting the repair of the warp drive. I thought you'd like to know'  
'Will the repair have any effects on other systems?'  
'Most systems have been switched to reserve power, but there may be a few fluctuations in some systems. The only major problem is that the majority of the shielding around the core will be offline. That means it's going to get pretty hot on board, especially in areas near engineering'  
'Acknowledged. Proceed with the repairs. Janeway out'  
  
Janeway turned to her left, to speak with Chakotay, aka her incredibly sexy first officer.  
'Well Commander, I'm going to my quarters to catch up on some reports. You have the bridge'  
'Aye Captain' Chakotay nodded at her, then turned back to his console.  
  
Janeway exited the turbolift on the officers deck, and walked to her quarters. She could already feel the ship heating up, as the heat of the warp core passed through the minimal shielding surrounding it. She entered her quarters, and headed straight towards her desk. There was a stack of padds on there that demanded attention. She set to work.  
  
After half-an-hour of entering her quarters, she felt like she was being fried alive.  
*i'm gonna take a shower*   
She ran a freezing cold shower, then changed into a pair of light cream trousers and a shirt. Just as she'd finished dressing, her door chime rang.  
'Come' she called out, as she walked into the main living area. Chakotay came in, carrying another padd. He didn't appear to be suffering from the increased heat - there was barely a sheen of perspiration on his face.  
'I was wondering if now would be a good time for us to go over the crew evaluation reports'  
'Yes, it's fine. Have a seat' she gestured towards the couch 'would you like anything from the replicator - a cold drink or something?'  
'Could I just have some water please?' Chakotay replied, looking at the padd in his hand.  
A few moments later Janeway came up to the couch with a glass of water in one hand, and a small wrapped object in the other. She sat down next to Chakotay on the couch.  
Janeway then proceeded to tear one end of the wrapper off. Chakotays curiosity was peaked. Out of the wrapper Janeway pulled a long red cylinder, pointed at one end. The other end had a flat wooden stick jutting out of it.  
'Captain, ....what is that?' Chakotay was fascinated by this strange object.  
'Hmmm? Oh this is a raspberry ice lolly. Naomi was telling me about them, so I thought I'd try one' she leaned forward on the couch, peering at the report in Chakotays' hand. 'Okay, so any major problems with the crews performance lately?'  
'None that I can see. Do you want members A through L, or M through Z?'  
'I'll take....A through L this time' She grabbed a padd and began reading. She then started to eat the ice lolly.  
  
First she licked it all over, removing the melted ice from the surface. Chakotay was watching her, fascinated by this side of his Captain, when he realised that he "might" have a problem soon. "Very" soon.   
Janeway, oblivious to his discomfort, continued to eat the lolly. And Chakotay was unable to look away.  
Janeway then inserted the entire thing into her mouth. A sweat broke out on Chakotays brow. She began to suck on the lolly, trying to get the juice off it. Chakotay ran his finger round the inside of his collar, feeling the sweat trickle down his back.  
*Calm down. Focus on the report. The report!*   
Unfortunately the report was not particularly interesting. He found his gaze straying up again, peering at Janeway.   
Once again she had changed her method of eating the ice lolly. She was now using the stick at the end of the lolly to push it in and out of her mouth, moving her mouth over the entire length of the lolly.  
Chakotay, meanwhile was having "serious" problems.  
*Maybe I could feign illness, get out of here before I really go insane*   
The visual images he was seeing and feeling were certainly not suitable. He was just about to stand and gracefully depart while he still could, when the problem escalated. All the lights in Janeways cabin went out.  
*Uh-oh*  
Chakotay was beginning to panic. Here he was, stuck in her quarters, with her, and some - unusual - thoughts running around his head, in the pitch black.   
He practically ran towards the door, but as it was dark, he tripped over something on the floor, and crashed into the door.  
*Great. No way out*  
He groaned and closed his eyes.  
'Chakotay - you all right?' there was a note of concern in her voice.  
'I'm fine. The doors don't work either. Communications are out too'   
'So what do we do now then?'  
  
Janeway nearly jumped out of her skin when Chakotays' voice answered, low and husky, near her ear.  
'I have a few ideas....'  
'Oh rea-lly?' Janeway smirked to herself 'And they would be....?'  
'Well they're difficult to explain. It's easier to demonstrate....'  
'Well please, go ahead "Comm-ander"'  
'Whatever you say, "Cap-tain"....'  
  
  
  
De Nd   
  
  
  



End file.
